


Puppy Love

by arallama



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arallama/pseuds/arallama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino entered into a relationship that he knew he shouldn't have, and now all that's left is pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> omg this is my first time writing fanfic -heaves- i feel like i'm doing it all wrong.  
> Anyway, I'm a slow writer but if I keep up with this story, I was thinking it would be a sort of long series..or maybe not too long, like 5 chapters? idk idk, this is just a prologue ヽ(´ー｀)┌ forgive me if i end up never updating this fanfic

" _Please don't go.."_

_He held in his breath, concealing his desperate whimper because he was supposed to be the composed one in this situation. He pressed his lips against the other's forehead, brushing back his bangs lightly as though they would shatter at the sheer contact of his shaking hands. "...I'm sorry."_

_Quick like a bandaid, he pulled away, with all the sting of the impact. He could feel the man's fingertips graze his backside, treasuring that last touch before he disappeared from his life._

==========================================================================================

 

 

Sho raised a sharp brow, half expecting Nino to not have come home. "Welcome back, young master. How was your vacation?"

 

"It was fine," he grumbled entering his home, as casually dressed as a person of his status could just barely get away with.

 

"Your father wanted you to see him first thing you came back--"

 

"--Then tell him I'll be in my corridors." He slid past Sho's melancholic gaze that itched to speak, still feeling them watch as he went up a flight of stairs to his room.

 

After serving for this family since he was just a kid, Sho already knew all the kinks around Ninomiya Kazunari, like any good best friend. He wasn't as much sad at Nino's bitterness towards him, but at the fact that he didn't run away. He wanted to shake his shoulders and yell "run away from here!", but not when Nino's dad was a few hallways near.

 

And Nino knew exactly what that glare was saying. It's true--he was a bratty teenager living in a 31-year-old's body. Under the circumstances, he had every right to bitch. But he knew he couldn’t leave either, knowing what it was worth. Once the door behind him clicked a beautiful noise, he collapsed into a sea of white blankets that was so luxuriously plush that he couldn't help but grit his teeth at it. He would rather be wrapped around _his_ arms beneath a slab of cardboard than whatever this "luxurious" life was.

 

"Ohno..." the name slipped easily from his lips like it were his first love's name. They only met, what, 4 weeks ago? But whether it was that gushy heart of his or his pathetic, hopeless romantic trait, or his love for those piercing eyes and soft lips, or his endearing scent, he knew he would never be able forget his precious name.

 

"--Satoshi."

 

The name resonated with the hollow loneliness of his room, painstakingly wishing that the echo would reach his plea to have the older man with him here, now.

 

==========================================================================================

 

_Ohno..._

 

A sudden jolt of cold air rushed along his spine, faintly hearing the voice that he had become so familiar with at the back of his head. His body froze, waiting and pleading that the voice would find its way back to him.

 

_\--Satoshi._

 

The bowl and whisk just slipped out of his hands, but the clatter didn't even register into his ear drums. They were too congested with the sound of oxygenated blood quickly draining down from his brain to his thumping heart.

 

"--Hey, whoa what happene..--Ohno! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" A loud voice approached him instantly, and only when his friend's firm hands shook Ohno's shoulders hard did he come back to reality.

 

"Huh?" He peered up at his friend's concerned eyes, then to his shaking hands, and further down to see a thick mix of batter all over his apron. "I...yeah, I'm okay."

 

His friend could see, feel, that Ohno's eyes were past dozing, and it looked more like...like he had seen a ghost. He threw him into his arms, letting Ohno's head slump perfectly into the crook of his neck. "Then why are you crying?"

 

Ohno had to blink hard to notice that there was warm liquid clouding his eyelashes, and he surrendered weak under Jun's arms. "I'm...I'm not sure," his voice scratched out.

 

He tightened his grip, not caring the least bit how there was now batter all over his apron. "This is about Nino, isn't it?" The man growled, holding Ohno close to his chest, feeling how fast his heart was accelerating. He cursed under his breath, knowing what that silent answer meant.

 

"--Forget about him, that little bitch, that fucking sick bas--!"

 

Jun stopped himself, he had to. Not because a crowd of whispering customers were wondering what was going on in the kitchen, but because he knew Ohno by the back of his hand--an involuntary shake of his head meant that he was sleepy, a twitch of his lip meant that he was hungry, a nostril-flaring sniff meant that he gave no fucks, and the weak tug that he gave against Jun's apron meant that Ohno was so close to falling apart. That his world was crumbling down and he was willingly sinking with it.

 

They carried an unspoken discussion, chest-to-chest, shoulder-to-head, and when that breath of air Ohno was unconsciously holding in was released, they both knew.

  
He had to--he will--move on.


End file.
